


Maybe, falling in love wasn't so bad after all. (I wish I hadn't.)

by Jinspiritzu



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinspiritzu/pseuds/Jinspiritzu
Summary: Siyeon is the sole heir of a famous mafia gang in Daegu, but no one knows who she is or what she looks like. She's lived a life of seclusion, only going to that one cafe on midnights so that no one can see her.That is until she meets a girl with a smile that forever changed her life.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Maybe, falling in love wasn't so bad after all. (I wish I hadn't.)

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff. Angst. And everything in between.
> 
> Don't read if you don't want to get hurt. (I swear don't.)

**Lee** **Siyeon**

She pushed the door open, the loud ringing of the chimes hanging by the ceiling rang throughout the previously dead silent cafe.

The worker at the cashier greeted her as she approached, already opening her notebook to add the girl's visit to her tab. She inhaled the leafy and citrus-like smell of the cafe, sighing comfortably as she took in the familiar scent.

"5 hours today?" Yoohyeon asked cheerfully, happy to see her regular customer.

"Make it 6, I'm planning on opening a new book today." Siyeon shook her head as she smiled.

"On it!" The younger girl gave her a small salute, making her chuckle as she went to her usual spot. She took out the book that she's been reading since the last time she visited the cafe, settling her things down as she comfortably sat down at the most well hidden part of the place.

Not that it was any use since there was _no one_ around her besides Yoohyeon who was always busy drooling on the cash register to notice her. But Siyeon liked her tiny space in the not so huge cafe, the lighting was not too bright as to hurt her eyes and not to dark as to prevent her from reading.

And the best thing about it was that the book cafe was _always_ completely empty whenever she visited the place.

Not that the cafe's business wasn't good. It's just that people preferred going to the cafe when the sun was still visible in the sky or when they needed a cup of caffeine to boost up their morning, or when they needed a place to hang out with their friends during the afternoons.

And well, Siyeon didn't really like people very much. 

She _liked_ being alone, kept in a dark place where humans didn't bother or talk to her. Maybe, it was just a habit that she's grown accustomed to.

After all, she's been hiding all her life. 

The girl knew that a lot of people were looking for her, most of them wanting to kidnap her, while some probably even wanted to kill her. Not that she's done anything terribly bad to them, it wasn't her fault that she was born with her heritage.

Lee Siyeon was the last heir of the infamous **Lee Sungwook** , her grandfather, the founder of the Daegu Mafia Group. They were technically a gang but she didn't like calling her family's tradition and heritage that, especially since it scared most people. 

Her name was famous in the underground business, but no one actually knew what she looked like in person.

She's been hiding all her life and well, she wasn't complaining at all. The dark haired girl liked the peace and quiet, she savored it and cherished it, knowing that one day it'll all end when she finally steps up to take over the group.

_Siyeon just wished that it wouldn't come too soon._

She looked at the clock hanging by the wall, it's hands indicating that it was a little over past 12:30 in the morning. The girl quickly opened her book, realizing that she's been staring at its cover for the past thirty minutes.

Her fingers skimmed over the page's soft material, its old smell wafting through her nose. It calmed her down, but the words written on the book did the opposite.

She continued reading despite the loud pounding of her heart as the anticipation of what would happen to the characters baited her, her eyes quickly skimmed over the words, _lost_ in the world that the book opened in her mind.

Siyeon liked reading books that gave her the chills, stories that were mysterious and somewhat scary, the kind that would keep you hooked until you finished it. The kind that would make you look behind you to make sure that there wasn't a murderer trying to kill you from the back.

She surprisingly didn't really like horror that much, she didn't really care for ghosts since they wouldn't do anything to harm her. A random thought popped into her head, she immediately brushed it away as chills ran down her spine.

_Humans were so much more scarier._

....................................

Siyeon opened the door to the empty stall of the cafe's bathroom, sighing in relief as she finally managed to pee. She's been wanting to go to the restroom, but the imagery in the ending of the book she was reading scared her so much that she stayed still and stared at it for fifteen minutes before her bladder screamed at her to get up.

The girl chuckled to herself at her ridiculousness. It was past five in the morning, she doubted that anyone would actually be in the cafe to murder her.

She turned around to open the restroom's door, jumping back in shock when it opened on its own. The door slammed wide open, terrifying her to the very core.

It was then did she notice that someone had pushed the door open. A beautiful girl with vibrant blonde hair stared at her as she stared back, goosebumps had risen on her skin as chills ran down her spine. This was it. _She was going to die._

The girl screamed.

And well- Siyeon did what anyone would do in the same situation. 

She screamed even _louder_.

A few crashes from outside later, a very panicked and confused Yoohyeon arrived right behind the girl.

"What's wrong!???" The worker asked, utterly flabbergasted. 

The two girls shouted simultaneously in response, both equally freaked out and terrified.

"It's a ghost-"

"It's a human-"

She looked at the girl, greatly offended.

"You think I'm a _ghost_?" She asked, frowning disapprovingly.

The blonde girl tilted her head, suddenly confused.

"You think I'm a human- wait. What's wrong with that?" The girl questionned, scrunching her eyebrows together as if she was trying to figure out something she didn't understand.

" _Hell is empty and all the devils are here_." She instinctively whispered to herself, a volume that people didn't usually hear.

But apparently this one had really good ears.

"What did you say?" The girl asked, her tone between amusement and confusion.

"She didn't say anything-" Yoohyeon started as panic welled up in her chest.

"N-Nothing." Siyeon stuttered, quickly moving beside the girl to go right past her.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips the moment she arrived at her spot, fixing her things as soon as she sat down. She hadn't expected anyone to be at the cafe at this hour, it was probably one of the reasons why she easily got so scared. _Yeah, that must be it._

She should probably get some sleep, the ticking of the clock screamed at her to do so. Her mind was going crazy, her heart pounding louder and faster than it should be.

Siyeon blamed it on the ungodly hours and totally not the fact that she just saw one of the most beautiful people she's ever met in her life.

God, why did the book she read have _faries and goddesses_ in it?

The sound of footsteps approached from the restroom, causing her to panic.

She quickly zipped her bag up, running out of the cafe as soon as she could. Forgetting to even say goodbye to Yoohyeon.

  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

It took her seven days to recover.

A week to gather up the same courage to go back to the cafe. She's been wanting to go so that she could start on the book series of the story she finished the previous week. But the embarrassment of seeing Yoohyeon, or more importantly, the _blonde girl_ that scared the crap out of her, made Siyeon stay inside the dark confines of her apartment.

The cashier perked up when she entered, sighing in relief when she realized that the cafe was empty of the girl she didn't want to see.

"You're back!" The girl exclaimed, making her jump from surprise.

"Sorry, I got too excited. I thought that you'd never come back and leave me lonely during the dark." Yoohyeon pouted.

Siyeon shook her head, chuckling at the girl.

"No. I just needed to...take care of things." She finished, not telling her the entire truth. Technically, she was taking care of things. Her bed needed cleaning and the cactus at her house seemed lonely.

"Well I'm glad you're finally back. 5 hours today?" The girl asked.

She nodded, sending her a grateful smile before walking towards her usual spot.

.......................

It was four hours later when the chimes by the door rang again, quickly pulling Siyeon out of the world that her book has drowned her in.

She looked up, surprised that anyone would come at such an hour. But what shocked her more was that it wasn't just anyone, it was _her_.

Siyeon would never forget the girl's shocked face, but the way she's smiling right now somehow made her mind completely erase the old picture, encrypting the new one into her memory.

She'd be lying if she said that it didn't make her heart _jump_ a little bit _._

The girl met her eyes, the light in it immediately brightening up at the contact. She looked away, narrowly missing the frown that marked the blonde's lips as she did so.

She focused on her book, fidgeting with the edges of its pages. She didn't know why she was so nervous, but the loud footsteps coming towards her made her heart thump even faster.

The sound died down as it neared her, indicating that the woman had stopped right in front of her.

Slowly, she looked up.

"Hi... I just wanted to apologise for the other day, it was really early so I didn't think that anyone would be there and mistakenly thought that you were a ghost." The girl looked embarrassed, scratching the back of her head as she apologized.

"It's fine, I'm sorry I scared you." Siyeon immediately apologized at seeing the girl so shy, wanting to comfort her. It's not like it was only the other girl's fault, they were both surprised after all.

"It's alright, it's my fault!" The blonde shook her head.

Siyeon gave the girl a small nod before looking down again.

She went back to her book, wanting to end the conversation as soon as possible. Talking wasn't really her forte so she went back to her novel, hoping that the girl would take the hint and leave.

Unfortunately, she didn't.

"Can I buy you a cup of coffee?" The woman suddenly asked, confusing her.

The confusion must be evident in her face as the girl quickly spoke up again. 

"You know, to make it up to you. Don't refuse it, it's my apology." The blonde added the last part, knowing that she'd refuse.

"I don't really drink coffee..." Siyeon slowly said.

The girl furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, as if asking why someone would be in a coffee shop if they didn't even like coffee.

"I'm just really here for the place and atmosphere." She quickly explained.

"Oh..." A flash of disappointment passed through the girl's face but it quickly disappeared, replaced by a bright smile that lit up her whole face. Maybe, she forgot how to breathe for a second.

"How about tea? I'll ask Yoohyeon to make the best one they have!!" The girl brightly offered, begging her with her doe like eyes. At that, she hesitantly nodded. 

She didn't know why she agreed, but something about the blonde made her feel _weak._

"I'll go and get one now. Oh, by the way, my name's Minji!" The girl introduced herself, offering her hand for a shake.

She stared at it, seeing the girl's smile almost drop because she was staring at it for too long. However, she quickly caught the woman's hand before she could drop it, lightly shaking it.

Her hand was warm and soft, something Siyeon didn't expect. As if it was something made for her to hold.

Wait- what? 

It was then did she realize that Minji was waiting for her to say something. Then she realized.

"Oh, I'm Siyeon." She berated herself for the way her tone raised in pitch a little at the end.

The girl gave her a small squeeze and a warm smile, wanting to make her comfortable. However, it did the _opposite_.

She quickly dropped the girl's hand, pulling back as she instinctively reached for her book. The dark haired girl immediately missed the warmth of her skin.

She felt the blonde's gaze on her for a second longer before a small chuckle left the girl's lips. Thankfully, she turned around and didn't say anything else.

Siyeon bit her lip, her ears burning hot.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  
The blonde girl came again, and again, and again. Siyeon didn't know why she started to come at such early hours, coincidentally always the same time as she did.

Minji was at the cafe all the time. At first, the girl tried to read a book but immediately gave up when she didn't find anything interesting. Then she played with her phone for a few hours, the distance between them wasn't the great, but the girl was still far enough so that Siyeon couldn't see what she was doing. 

Slowly however, the girl started sitting closer to her, the amount of tables between them slowly decreasing.

It was only when there's a single table left between them that the girl started talking, asking random questions that prompted her to answer in short sentences.

It was only by their fifth meeting that Siyeon noticed that the girl liked to talk. _A lot._

She was surprised that she didn't notice it earlier. Especially since the blonde kept on asking her random questions as she distractedly answered while reading her book. Minji gave her random facts about herself and it may look like she wasn't listening at all but each one remained in Siyeon's memory, and she was sure that it wouldn't disappear any time soon.

"I really like choco pies, especially the ones in those red packets. I also like the other kinds but not as much as the red one, those are my favourite. I mean, who cares? If it's there, I'd gladly eat it all." The blonde rambled about her love for food, a topic that often popped up in their conversations.

"Those are good. I prefer salty snacks though." She answered, still focused on the events transpriring in her novel.

The foreshadowing of a plot twist was brewing in the words that she was reading right now, it made her greatly invested in the story as Minji continued talking.

"Those are great too. The salty and sweet ones are the best however. The blending of the spices are just a match made in heaven, I swear." She gushed.

"Yeah, those are the best." Siyeon replied distractedly, totally not focused on the thought of food.

**_She felt the sword pierce through her chest, the overwhelming pain of betrayal overpowering the physical pain that she was feeling at the mome-_ **

**_"_** So, what's your favorite one?" Minji interrupted again, wanting to know more about her.

She looked up, having had enough and wanting to finish her novel.

"You know, some people go to book cafes to read and not talk about food with pretty girls like-" Siyeon closed her mouth shut immediately. 

_She didn't mean to say that._

Siyeon had hoped that the girl misheard the last bit but the twinkle in the blonde's eyes accompanied by the shy smirk on her face, told her other wise.  
  
Why does she always speak without thinking first? She internally berated herself.

"You think I'm pretty?" Minji asked, a smile forming on her face. The last part being the only thing to register in the blonde's head.

The warmth spread throughout her face, surely she looked like a tomato right now. She shook her head, not wanting to get affected by the bright smile on the girl's face.

"I didn't say that." She tried to say, trying to sound as normal as possible. But the tone of her voice betrayed her, going weak and high pitched at the end.

A bright chuckle left the blonde's mouth. Siyeon couldn't say that she didn't like the sound of it.

"Don't worry. You're pretty attractive yourself." Minji tilted her head, looking her deep in the eyes. She stared back, feeling herself drown in the girl's irises. It was as if she was trapped and maybe, she didn't want to get out.

But it was all too soon before it was over, the roaring of a coffee machine distracting her. She looked away, snapping herself out of her trance.

 _Breathe_. She reminded herself. Her heart was pounding a million times per minute and Siyeon didn't know how to calm it down.

The girl then opted to bury her face into her book, hiding the redness that had blossomed on her cheeks.

 _Thankfully,_ Minji left her to it.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Siyeon didn't notice it at first but the girl's presence had started to become a part of her life, immediately blending in to the routine that she's kept the same since forever.

So when she arrived at the cafe and didn't see Minji in her spot, something inside her dropped.

She awkwardly entered the cafe, the atmosphere felt weird and somehow incomplete. As if she wasn't used to the girl not being there anymore.

She shook her head, not wanting to delve into those thoughts much longer. Then she shook her umbrella, ringing out the wet droplets that had accumulated from the rain.

As usual, Yoohyeon gave her a smile as she checked in.

"Oh, by the way, I think Minji's arriving later than usual today because of the traffic. She won't be long though!" The girl informed her brightly.

"I didn't really need to know that..." She shrugged, acting nonchalant. But no matter how much she tried to deny it, she couldn't hide the way her shoulders relaxed in relief.

"Nothing, just letting you know." The girl gave her a small smile, something hidden behind it.

Siyeon narrowed her eyes before she slowly nodded and walked away, leaving the girl to her work.

....................

After hours of playing with the pages of the book in her hands, the familiar sound of the chimes rang throughout the cafe. It caused her to close her novel, not even bothering to bookmark the page she was on. Not that she managed to absorb anything that she's read since she got there.

A sigh of relief left her lips when she saw the blonde's head entering the cafe, leaving a wet umbrella by the rack beside the door.

She looked down, embrassed at her own reaction. She immediately reopened her book, acting like she didn't care that the girl was late. Fixing her hair, she acted like she hasn't been anxiously waiting for the girl to arrive.

Siyeon slightly peeked at the blonde as she greeted the cashier, lauging a little as the two had a small talk. She didn't even notice that she was tapping her own feet from nervousness.

"Hi there. Sorry I'm late, the traffic was hell." Minji explained, scratching the back of her head.

"Don't worry, I was busy. I didn't even notice that you arrived already." She tried to keep her voice neutral and uncaring, as if she didn't keep on checking the door to see if the girl was there yet.

"Really? What were you doing?" The blonde suddenly asked, a small smile forming on her face.

"Reading this book, it's fun." She lamely said, motioning towards the novel she was holding.

That made a full-on grin appear on Minji's face.

"Was there some mix up with the publisher that they printed the cover upside down?" Siyeon frowned, looking confused.

It was then did really look at her book, the letters and words barely readable as it was indeed upside down. She closed the novel in a hurry, her ears burning bright red.

"I was just-" She tried to explain, hoping to save herself from further embarrassment.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" Minji suddenly blurted out. She knew that the blonde wasn't planning on asking her that, but the look on the girl's face told her that she didn't regret doing so.

"What?" She asked back, the question not fully registering in her mind.

"Out. You know, somewhere not here? We could get ice cream somewhere or maybe play at some arcade. Not right now though, it's raining and I know that those places are close since it's like 4 in the morning and-"

"Yes." Siyeon immediately answered, cutting the girl off from rambling too much.

She didn't know when she started feeling this way but she'd say yes to Minji a thousand times over.

"Y-Yes? Good. That's good." The blonde nodded to herself.

"You know that I meant it as a date right? Like a date-date not just a hangout or something like-"

"Yes, Minji. I know you meant it as a date-date and my answer stays the same." Siyeon smiled to herself. 

Seeing the blonde girl this nervous was making her heart flutter, it felt good to see that she wasn't the only one getting affected by the girl's presence.

"Good, same answer. Solid. I-I'm just going to get a glass of water real quick." The girl said, rushing away to enter the cafe's backroom as she pulled a drowsy Yoohyeon along with her.

A muffled high-pitched squeal made the heat rise up to her cheeks, a dumb smile on her face.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!! 
> 
> This is my first time writing for Dreamcatcher so I'm still trying to get the feels of it but I hope you liked reading the first part:) I'm not sure how many chapters I'll write because this was supposed to be a oneshot but I won't be able to update other parts since I'm busy with school as of now. (I'll try to do so when I can though!)
> 
> Also, you can find me on Twitter as @singjidong❤
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you guys could leave some comments about what you think about the story, any kind of feed back would be very much appreciated!


End file.
